Fading Memories
by Dr. Bone and Flesh
Summary: Eight years had passed before Sakura set foot in Konoha...she was back with a vengeance.
1. Prologue

This is a COMPLETE rewrite of the old story I wrote like a year and a half ago. I have changed little to the original story, however, I feel the old one was no good to the standarts I now have. It is still unbetaed, so if anyone would be kind enough to become a beta, I would be honored. Moreover, this story will be AU a little. As I said, it was first contructed a year and a half ago, so the newer developments won't be described here. At least, I will try my best to include the more recent MANGA based info we have received from Kishimoto-sama. I have used some things, but not everything.

There will be yaoi in this story, but as this story is PG-13 for midly described violence, there won't be any sex scenes between the gay couple. So if that ickles you, well, don't be misjudged. I made a gay relationship to clear the coast for the two main protagonists to have a reason to be together. You will understand in reading further. I will accept flames as well as any comments, but flames will be used to heat myself. Have a great read out!

Disclaimer: Not mine, not even the new jutsu, is totally inspired from "real" stuff. I'll tell more later on.

1-Return to origin

The forest surrounding Konoha no Kuni was calm and silent. A lot of time had passed since the last war. The Great Scar was now green, and in fifty years, nobody will remember the thruth behind the fight between Suna's Shukaku demon and Konoha's Gamabunta summon. Maybe it really was for the best. After all, Suna no kuni was now Konoha's most trusted ally, acting almost as a mirror image.

If any of the guards standing duty would have been really looking, he would have stopped someone rapidly moving toward the main gate. He would even have seen a woman standing high atop a tree, looking peaceful as the soft morning breeze was caressing her cheeks and playing in her waist long hair. She had even smiled a little, for this was the first time in a little over eight years that she looked at the village that served as her childhood home. A small pang of melacholy was felt in her heart at that memory.

As she made her way in town, she felt observed and yet, she couldn't really feel more at peace. She smiled inwardly as she discovered the town hadn't really change that much. Some new shops had appeared, sporting new clothes designs, new restaurants opened and lots of new houses had been built. She was happy to see the village had been doing so good after the Snake War, as they called it in Suna no Kuni.

The guard standing in front of the Hokage's room was a little apprenhensive of letting her go in the room, even more so alone. She guessed he had never seen a double crested forehead protector. However, she really had to see the Hokage alone, and now was the perfect time, before she was "discovered" and questions were asked. She hoped Tsunade-sensei had been right when she said the Rokudaime was comprehensive. She pushed past the guard, shoving a paper in his hand, telling him to read it while she had a chat with the new boss.

As she approached the Rokudaime, she wondered who it could be. She grinned a little, thinking about a young blonde man she knew from her youth here. She paused in front of the huge paper filled desk, bowing even if the Hokage's chair was turned toward the back of the room. She didn't even see who it was, but it didn't matter anyway. She still had to work for whoever was in charge.

-Hokage-sama, I bring back news from Suna no Kuni and from Tsunade-sama as well. I am also reporting back to you.

The chair turned and a long sigh was heard in the silent room. The woman felt the eyes looking at her, but surprisingly, couldn't feel any wrong intentions. And it's not like she could use any jutsu here.

-You can look at me you know, I won't eat you.

She could hear the chuckle coming from the person in front of her. So, Tsunade-sama had appointed a man. She rose, but kept her head bowed, raising only when fully standing. The shock she had almost knocked her down. She was staring into the somewhat cheerful face of Hatake Kakashi. She bowed her head down again.

-I wasn't aware of your promotion Kakashi-sama.

-And I wasn't aware of your return, Haruno Sakura.

The young woman smiled and bowed. She was happy to know he was the new Rokudaime. He knew her past, at least he used to, and wouldn't care about what happened, as long as he had a worthwhile ninja under his charge. She vanished from the room just as the young guard was rushing in it, carrying the message from Tsunade-sensei, no doubt apologizing for his lack of discipline toward the intruder...


	2. Saying Hello

Here's chapter 2 everyone. I would like to say that there is slight yaoi, nothing graphic of course. So beware if you're extremely against all gay couple. It merely serves as a plot thingy, to get the protagonist together.

As I said before, comments and reviews are more than welcome, as are flames, for they help me keep the heat up. Thank you and enjoy!

Disclaimer: nothing here belongs to me, all hail the king Kishimoto-sama. I kinda own the jutsu I created, but as said in the first chapter, I inspired it from the 'real thing'. You will all know it when the time comes.

**Saying hello**

If anybody had told Hatake Kakashi yesterday that he would have met Haruno Sakura today, he would probably have laughed in their face. That or either give them to Ibiki for a thorough 'examination'. Haruno Sakura has been rumored to be dead for a couple of years now. The last he had seen of her, she was training under Tsunade-sama, a few weeks after Uchiha Sasuke had gone. He remembered a message he had received, maybe seven years before that Haruno Sakura had gone. He had investigated a little, she had been his student after all, but the Godaime had been silent. Being his usual self, he had shrug and went back to his things. He knew now that if Naruto had been there, he would have plagued him senseless. However, he was then gone with Jiraiya. Kakashi remembered that the young man had been greatly saddened by her disappearance when he had returned, but war was near and he had forgotten about the incident. After all, even Tsunade-sama had desisted about a year after Sakura had gone. She said she wasn't made to be Hokage, because this title was stopping her gambling sessions. She had packed her things prepare her papers and left him in charge.

He had worked hard at the beginning. The war, the final showdown between Konoha and Orochimaru, had begun a few months after his nomination. He had struggled to keep up with the paperwork before and after the war. He had been victim of a few women that had fantasized about him. He had also been considered a war hero, and a great Hokage. He had sought help against Orochimaru, but he had kept all of his promises with the allied countries once the war had been won. He had put Konoha no Kuni in a glorious spot, but never compromising the other villages.

He went to his files, retrieving one bearing the name Haruno Sakura written in the neat script of the Godaime. He opened it and read it, trying to remember his former student. Graduated from the Academy with top marks, with an unnatural chakra control and ability with genjutsu above her peers. Hasn't graduated at the chuunin exam, but had become Tsunade-sama's apprentice. And then, there was a mention that Haruno Sakura had taken a leave of absence. So Tsunade-sama had known what had happened to her. Kakashi wrote under the last line that Haruno Sakura was now back in function. He then put back the file where it belonged and walked to his bay window. The town of Konoha was spread before him, moving rapidly as the day moved on. It was almost noon and he was having dinner with the various clan leaders concerning the upcoming chuunin exam in the Water country. He sighed, remembering the fight Sakura had been part off when she had participated, many years ago. His mind was racing, trying to know what was the reason she had to leave Konoha no Kuni in the first place.

-

Sakura had hoped to have a rather quiet life here, maybe find a job at the academy or the hospital, but when one blonde man had discovered she was back, she was rapidly accosted by him. Naruto had rushed to the small flat she rented. He hugged her and had cried when he had seen her well and alive. He had then brought Sasuke with him, and then, it had been her turn to be a little melancholic. They both had thrown a little party at their place, inviting her childhood friends. She was glad to see most of them were paired up, with or without children. She had even had a pang of sadness when she learned that Ino's and Shikamaru's daughter had been called Sakura in her memory. However, she was more or less concern with their recent promotions and likes. They had made their life without her, just as she had made hers without them. She would in no way impose her presence.

In fact, she had quickly found out Naruto and Sasuke a little too troublesome. They had dragged her at the restaurant, at the cinema and it was a their first outing that she discovered they too were paired up: to one another. She had been glad to see they were together. Naruto's extroverted personality was the perfect complement to Sasuke's introvert behavior. However, after one week of seeing together, smooching or just crooning one over the other, she felt alone and tired. And not nearer to her goal. She pushed them out of her apartment, and closed herself to them. She had a good reason for being here, and both boys were greatly disturbing her.

At first, the two men had thought she was a little jealous of them, so they let her alone for a few days. But when then had started to spy on her(all for her sake Naruto said), they discovered she was eating only once a day, and while Sakura had never been a huge eater, unlike naruto and Chouji, she had still loved her after supper double chocolate milkshake. Moreover, she was often seen gazing through her kitchen's window, eyes empty like a dead doll, no longer the vivid turquoise it used to be. Of course, they had rushed at her door, trying to know what was wrong, but she had only smiled to them, telling them she had other things to do, like seeking a job. But both young men knew she was never leaving her apartment. They then decided to seek help. They went to their former sensei and present Hokage.


End file.
